Complete Intoxication
by xXxRaven-SongxXx
Summary: ZexionxMarluxa with some eventual ZexionxDemyx. Marluxia is very sensual about scents. Especially when one of his fellow Nobody's smells just like his favorite flower. gay summary. whatever. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Have fun.


Yes I am posting something for once

Yes I am posting something for once. (but only because a certain someone pressured me to do it) The little bastard. But yes. Here it is. This is rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

(all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix)

--

Strolling along the gravel path that ran through the out-door garden, The Graceful Assassin ran an un-gloved hand lightly over the various petals he came in contact with. Violets, Roses, Tulips, Pansies, Daisies, Hibiscus, Lilies; yes, Marluxia had them all in his precious garden. Botany was, say, his forte. He loved how each had its own special shape, texture, and color. And Marluxia had been the one to personally care for each and every living thing there. The bright sun that shone most days in The World that Never Was had been sure contributor to the overall health of the garden as well.

It had been a while since Marluxia had been able to find the time to walk amongst his botanical creations. His recent, and most sudden, promotion in becoming Lord the Castle had left the man with much to do. And much to plan. That aside, it was a relief to be able to return to this sanctuary of his. A soft smile came to the Nobody's lips. He had reached the very edge of the garden; a place where only his most treasured plants grew.

Now, there was one plant in particular that Marluxia favored above all else. It wasn't a reasonably rare flower, but its wide green leaves and magenta, bell-shaped petals made it exceptionally beautiful in his eyes. Gloxinia was the name of this plant. The pink haired man had always thought that the name alone made the flower gorgeous enough. But it wasn't the rarity or the beauty that Marluxia loved the most. It was the scent. The Gloxinia had such an intoxicating and truly unique smell that XI couldn't help but lean down and breathe in the aroma.

"Such a pleasant cachet." He said aloud to himself. "There's nothing like it in this world or any other." Or at least, that's what he thought.

--

"So this is what this place looks like." The Assassin mused as he gazed into the wide and spacious room that made up Castle Oblivion's underground library. Simple curiosity, and perhaps a hint of boredom, had led the pink-haired Nobody here. He was, after all, one of the Organization Thirteen's more recent members, and had not yet found the chance to explore the grand castle in all its entirety. The almost strangling stench of paper, leather, and dust surrounded the Lord of the Castle as he made his way along the many bookshelves that occupied the room. Gazing briefly at each shelf, XI found that he had to indeed tilt his head almost all the way back to even catch a glimpse of the very tops of the wooden structures. He wondered how anyone of any stature managed to reach such heights; even with one of the many metal framed ladders scattered about the room.

Then, just as Marluxia came upon a small lounging area in the center, a completely different smell hit his senses like a wall. Confusion literally stopped him as he threw his head from side to side searching for the source of the fragrance he knew all too well. But only books met his gaze.

Glancing back toward the parlor, something now caught his sights. A crest of silver-blue hair could be seen coming up over the top of one of the couches in the circle of furniture. Marluxia approached further until he could make out the tiny form seated upon the cushions.

It was Zexion, the Organization's sixth member. It was likely that no more than ten words had been spoken between the two men, as the Cloaked Schemer was known for being rather elusive when it came to social contact. Yet, the Assassin continued to advance toward the smaller Nobody until he stood just behind him. VI had not yet sensed the other's presence, likely due to the fact that he was currently enthralled in whatever novel he had opened before him. The boy had a deeply rooted interest in literature, and could almost always be found lost in the pages of one story or another.

As Marluxia stood over his fellow Organization member, he noted that the scent had indeed grown stronger. _"It couldn't be."_ He thought to himself, staring down at the smaller Nobody. It was like standing in his garden before the very flower itself. _"That intoxicating aroma…" _ And he leaned in closer to the source.

However, the sudden rustle in the pink-haired man's clothing quickly alerted Zexion to another's presence. He immediately leaped forth from the couch and spun around to face the intruder. A deepened frown formed across his visage when he saw that it was the so-called "Lord of the Castle" who stood before him. "Eleven…" he began, straightening his posture to one that appeared less defensive. "What are you doing here?"

Marluxia gave a smirk. "Am I not allowed to wander about my own castle?" VI was about to tell him something about _his _castle but he chose to held his tongue.

"Whatever." He instead replied, and settled for a hostile glare in XI's general direction. Picking up the novel he had been reading, the Schemer swiftly turned away from the other. Zexion had always been one to obey his Superiors without question, but this man was no Superior of his. Someone who was five ranks below him could never earn his respect just by being promoted suddenly. And that cocky attitude that XI always seemed to have wasn't helping much either. He sighed. "_And just when the story had gotten good."_

As the Graceful Assassin watched the blue haired other walk away, he could only grin sinuously. He would use his status as the Schemer's Superior to his advantage. "Oh but what an unfortunate position for dear Number Six to be in." he sarcastically said to himself. No matter though. Yes, Marluxia always got what he wanted. And he would have the Nobody who smelled of Gloxinia flowers. It was only a matter of how difficult, but meaningless, fight Zexion would put up.


End file.
